


[podfic] Touch

by yikesola



Series: podfic [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan is less than a day into this visit, and he doesn’t want to lose any time. Especially not to one of Phil’s bad headaches.A fic about headaches and tactile natures.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890121) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



**Length—** 6:37  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y7f-htIhgmCF8ZMbTVz2_BAsTvEG-vwk/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/619040778243719168/podfic-touch) !


End file.
